requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Gorgons
Gorgons 'Bloodline Curse: the Serpentine Curse' In addition to the Aloof Curse all Ventrue suffer, Gorgons are dependent on the snakes with which they claim kinship. Without a serpent in contact with her person, a Medusa suffers a -3 penalty on all Discipline dice pools and may not spend Vitae for Physical Intensity. As the Vitae of a Gorgon thickens, her physical body changes subtly. At Blood Potency 3, when she can no longer feed on animals, a Gorgon's body adopts some oddly serpentine feature such as a stretch of scaly flesh or slitted pupils. These features can be mistaken for scarification, masterful tattoo work, or cosmetic contacts. At Blood Potency 6, when she can no longer feed on humans, her whole body becomes dry and rough, like a snake's, over a matter of nights. Her eyes catch the light like a cat's, shining in the dark, and she becomes highly uncomfortable without the additional adaptations her Protean allows. Unless there is a risk to the Masquerade, a Medusa must succeed on a Resolve + Composure roll to resist the temptation to activate Body of the Gorgon. A Willpower point may be spent to forgo this roll. 'Bloodline Gift: Serpentine Rapport' As the first power of Amphivena, except that the +2 on dice pools when using Leashing the Beast (Animalism •••••) is replaced by a +2 on dice pools when using Feral Infection (Animalism ••••). The Gorgon's snake ghouls may still learn Auspex • and Auspex ••, despite the names of these powers changing. 'Disciplines' Animalism, Dominate, Protean, Resilience, 'Amphivena Devotions' ''Serpentine Union'' (Animalism •, Protean •) As the power from Amphivena, except that the dicepool is Presence + Animal Ken + Protean versus Composure + Supernatural Advantage, and costs 1 Vitae. This power costs 2 Experiences (10 Beats) to learn. ''Arms of the Amphisbaena'' (Protean ••) As the power from Amphivena. The transformed hands granted by this power are 1L weapons, but do bashing damage to Kindred, as the Claws of Predatory Adaptation (Protean ••). In addition, however, once the Medusa has successfully achieved a grapple she may consume twice her Blood Potency as part of a Feed move: an equal amount through her transformed hands as through her mouth. Arms of the Amphisbaena always deliver the Assault, and the wounds created cannot be licked closed. This power costs 2 Experiences (10 Beats) to learn. ''Medusa's Venom'' (Protean ••, Resilience ••) As the power from Amphivena, except that the dicepool is Strength + Animal Ken + Protean and the Toxicity of the poison is equal to the Gorgon's Blood Potency. Upon producing the venom, the Gorgon must choose whether it will be a neurolytic toxin (which damages Strength), a paralytic toxin (which damages Dexterity), or a hemolytic toxin (which deals lethal damage to living targets or destroys Vitae in vampiric targets). This power costs 2 Experiences (10 Beats) to learn. ''Body of the Gorgon'' (Dominate •, Protean ••••) As the power from Amphivena. The dicepool to spray Medusa's Venom is Dexterity + Athletics. This power costs 3 Experiences (15 Beats) to learn. 'Source' Circle of the Crone, pp 176-9 and 186-8. Blood & Smoke revisions by Is_A_Becca. Category:Bloodlines Category:Translations Category:Devotions Category:Ventrue